


It's You

by ItsCalledWhiskey



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCalledWhiskey/pseuds/ItsCalledWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking and being in your head isn't unusual if you're Jessica Jones. In fact, it's the norm. Thinking of kissing your best friend...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write FF years ago but gave up on it as I didn't think I was that good. I recently discovered Jessica Jones and I fell in love with the relationship between her and Trish. I know we may never see the show actually address it, but there is some SERIOUS chemistry between those two that isn't just friendship related and it just draws you in. I had to give it a shot again and try to put something out there that I hope someone enjoys :) Thanks for taking the time to read!

     The rain fell hard and fast on the city streets below. Sitting silently at her desk, Jessica looked upon her glass of Wild Turkey as if in a trance. Maybe it was the steady, almost hypnotic sound of each drop outside her window, or the fifth of bourbon she had earlier. Possibly the bottle she was currently working on. Or maybe it was something else entirely. Perhaps it was this newfound feeling of extreme jealousy every time she replayed the moment when Simpson stepped out of Trish's bedroom with that smug look on his face. 'Where the fuck did this come from?!?' she wondered to herself earlier. Of course, she had always felt protective of Trish when it came to the guys she chose to date, but this guy? The one who only days before had his hands wrapped so tightly around her throat trying to destroy her under Kilgrave's command? How could she fall for his Wonderboy looks and charm after that? Sick. That's how she felt. No…scratch that. Rage. The glass shattered in her hands and the remaining bourbon now covered her desk, her jeans, and "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! OW!" also the fresh cuts from the broken glass.

 

     Rinsing her hands in the bathroom sink, she stole a glance at herself in the mirror. "Get it together, Jones." she told herself, shaking her head in disgust. Staring into the sink she wondered 'Maybe I should check on her…what if Kilgrave isn't done with him? What if he is still under his control?'. Although Jessica was fairly certain Simpson was not, she needed the excuse to see Trish. She just couldn't shake this strange new feeling she had so maybe seeing her would make it go away. 'No…What good will that do? I'm being ridiculous.' she said to herself. Jessica shuffled into her bedroom, stripped off her bourbon soaked jeans, and collapsed into her unmade bed. Turning out the lamp on the nightstand, she sighed as she knew sleep wouldn't come easy. It didn't help that every time she closed her eyes, she saw a familiar blonde with piercing green eyes. "God…those eyes…" she said with a sigh, wishing she could dismiss this feeling. Tossing and turning, she finally surrendered to the thoughts but sleep never came.

 

     A few miles across town, in an oversized bed with only the best Egyptian cotton sheets, Trish lie awake listening to the rain fall. She couldn't force this insane theory from her overactive mind. She swore when Jessica turned back to face her after seeing Will emerge from her bedroom, very scantily clad…there was a look of pure jealousy and a fire in Jessica's eyes that Trish had never noticed before. 'I have to be absolutely out of my mind. There is no sensible reason for that to even make any sense!' she wondered to herself. Jessica couldn't possibly have felt that way. Especially since Trish had never made her feelings known before. Was she too obvious since they've known each other? Had Jessica ever caught the way Trish would gaze at her longingly? She couldn't possibly know! 'Oh God…what if she can read minds and hasn't told me?!?!?!?' Trish wondered frantically while instantly replaying millions of thoughts she had about touching Jessica and feeling her touch in return. "No….no way." Trish tried to reassure herself out loud. This just wasn't a possibility. Satisfied with her logic, Trish settled into a dreamfilled slumber; visions of Jessica in the dark, holding her…touching her the way she has always wanted.

 

     Landing with a profoundly audible thud on the 30th floor balcony of the high rise, she still attempts to be smooth as if that were her most casual landing yet. Jessica was starting to rethink her choice when she noticed all the lights were out and glanced at her phone only to realize it was 3:30 AM. "Ah…shit…". So much for bravery. Just as she was about to climb up on the ledge, she heard "You could have used the door, Jess…or at least thought to bring an umbrella.". She turned to see Trish with her head tilted, arms folded across her chest for warmth, with an amused smirk on her face. Eyebrows raised the way she always does when she is trying to make a point. 'Butterflies…this is new. Can't be…it's gotta be the whiskey, it's making my stomach feel strange' Jessica thought. She couldn't help but drink in the sight of her…a pair of old sweats, a tank top that she was pretty sure belonged to her at some point…toned arms…flowing but slightly messy blonde locks framing her perfect face…and there they were. Those same piercing green eyes that she couldn't escape from earlier in her mind.

 

     The rain couldn't cloud her vision tonight. Not a chance. She was certain that Jessica just stared her over with a look of longing in her eyes. "Get in here! It's pouring!" Trish exclaimed motioning Jessica inside. When she turned from closing the door, Trish couldn't help but notice the way Jessica was scanning the apartment without actually moving through it. True PI fashion. "Looking for something?" she asked. "No…just wondering if you were alone. Wouldn't want to intrude on an evening with Officer Bootycall." Jessica said with her usual look of disdain when speaking of someone or something she didn't approve of. Trish let out a shocked laugh and said "That's what you're calling him now? Wow. Well, he isn't here regardless." . There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them, and Trish could feel something different. She noticed the way Jessica's fingers were fidgeting, curling and uncurling, and the way she kept slightly opening her mouth as if to speak but no words ever came out. "Jess…are you alright? You seem…off." Trish asked, slightly concerned. "Off? No…could I use a drink?" she said with a laugh, "Absolutely…" Jessica said as she turned on her heels and headed for the kitchen. Trish always kept the good bourbon on hand for her, Jefferson's Presidential, 21 year old. Not from a bottle though. No…not Trish. A fancy crystal liquor decanter. Liquid courage, as she saw it now in this moment. She wanted to take a long pull straight from the container but decided maybe it was best if she offered Trish some as well…to help with what she was about to do. "Whiskey?" Jessica asked without actually looking at Trish for a reaction, handing her a glass anyway. "A little late to be hitting the hard stuff…" she said while thinking 'This could be an opportunity though. Maybe.'. She took a deep breath, gave Jessica a smile and said "Why not?" and reached for the glass that was pushed toward her. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly, and they locked eyes...both unable to look away until they were pulled out of the moment by a violent flash of lightning reflecting in both their eyes.

 

     The rain seemed to pick up outside. They could hear thunder booming every couple of minutes along with the lightning illuminating the city. Trish lead the way back toward the couch in the living room, knowing Jessica would follow. She did, of course. They sat far away but just close enough to feel the heat between them. "So…what exactly brings you to my door…or should I say, my balcony, at almost 4am?" Trish asked with a slight smile while not being able to look Jessica in the eyes. In the moment that followed that question, she happened to glance over and saw Jessica biting her lip and burning holes into her glass of bourbon. She didn't need an answer to confirm the questions in her mind…the way Jessica looked at her right after was all the answer she needed. The heat of her gaze melted Trish to her very core. "I…" Jessica started looking Trish in the eyes briefly, " wanted to tell you that…I don't think Simpson is a good idea. Not for you." Trish smirked as she leaned forward, twisting her glass around and around in her hands. "You don't think he's a good idea? Can I ask why not?" she asked, hoping this conversation would go where she felt it was meant to. "Well, for starters Trish, he tried to KILL you!" Jessica emphasized. "And besides that, you just…I don't know, you deserve better…I guess." she said while trying her hardest to not make eye contact.

 

     "Better, huh? And prey tell Jess…what exactly would be BETTER for me? Please….give me some kind of example of 'Better', because we both know I've been down this road before and I don't know…maybe this is just as good as it gets. You know?" Trish said with an unsure laugh, knowing what she wanted…what she hoped would come of that question. The thunder outsides crashed louder than either of them have ever experienced. By now, they were both feeling the effects from the alcohol…not enough to impair their judgement but enough to make them both equally brave. Jessica adjusted herself slightly closer to Trish on the couch. So close they could be touching but careful enough to keep the slightest distance. She could feel the heat rising from Trish as the moments went on. She knew there was something there. It wasn't just her own jealousy…no. This was something that was felt by both of them. Trish was never the type to stand down or be intimidated…but tonight? The way she couldn't look Jessica in the eye? That was a sign. Not that Jessica believed in that sort of crap anyway, but still. She knew there was something here. Now, only to test that theory. "Maybe…." she took a deep, terrified breath. "Maybe you havent been looking in the right place. Maybe what you've needed all along was already right in front of you."

 

     With that, brown eyes met green. Jessica was practically jumping out of her skin with the need to touch Trish. To make her understand what she just laid out on the table. She couldn't move. It was almost like being under his spell again…wanting something so badly but not being able to do a thing about it. 'It's my turn to be the brave one now…' Trish thought to herself, petrified of ruining the best thing that has ever happened to her if she were reading her friend wrong. Taking a leap, she chose to trust her heart. Trish leaned in to Jessica, resting her forhead against hers, and placing a hand just above Jessica's heart. With her words barely above a whisper, she said, "It's always been you, Jess. Always…". Jessica found her strength at that moment and willed herself to move. In one sweeping movement, she gently took Trish's face in her hands and their lips finally met. It was soft at first. Both unsure of this new territory, but both wanting so desperately to explore every part of it. Jessica was never very good with being close to anyone this way…always kind of awkward. Trish could feel her hesitation and decided it was she who would be the strong one now. She would take control. The moment she felt Jessica's lips part slightly, she slowly let their tongues meet.

 

     Jessica's head was swimming. She felt her whole body was on fire and cold as ice at the same time. She felt things she had never felt before. She pulled Trish onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her, while Trish responded by deepening their kiss and entangling her hands in Jessica's damp hair. There was a fire building between them, she was certain of that. Taking a second to breathe, Trish looked down into her best friend's eyes and with a smile said, "You aren't better, you know…you're the best." and kissed Jessica again.


End file.
